TAL: Graveyard
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: Two one-shots of TAL. When Iggy asked Cheoyong to bring his brother to him, what if one of them died? 1. Iggy's side 2. Muyeongs side
1. Iggy's side

**TAL belongs to Kang Im~**

* * *

 **Graveyard:** Ignatio

It's warm. The fluid that landed on him is warm. He can feel it through his clothes. This red, dark substance clings to him, waking him up.

His eyes take in the sight before him and his stomach turns. He falls into the warm, thin sea in front of him. He covers his mouth, his body shivering, his eyes watering.

Why...? He opens his mouth. Shout, shout... Why can't he shout out his pain!? It was so surreal, so not what he wanted. It hurt him. Physically, mentally. His mind just couldn't process what just happened, it _doesn't want_ to process it.

He wanted to shout. His pain, his anguish, his fear. His fear of the truth. He wanted to shout his name. Shout his name so he wakes up...

But... but that's not possibly. His breath is caught in his throat. His screams silent.

Why can't this be dream? The tears that welled up are treatening to fall, a quiet hiccup coming out. He wanted it to end. This cold, terrible feeling inside him, getting worse by the second.

He reaches out his arms, shaking uncontrollable while doing so. Slowly, he takes hold of the frozen body, pulling it to himself. His shaking increases, the tears falling, breathing unstable and ragged.

He hovers over it, morbid and shaken. He presses it against him, crying endlessy. Why can't it end? It's so cold... So unreal. A warm haze brushes gently against him, making him dizzy.

„I... I..."

He stops, his breathing hitches. He starts crying again, pressing the fallen closer.

„Lang... Lang... I never... I never...! Lang..."

He wails and hiccups, repeating the same words over and over. It wasn't right, wasn't fair. Why can't this be one sick, cruel joke? Why, just why...? Why did one of them have to die?

It pulls and tears in his chest. An unbearable pain. It hurt, it only hurt. But it was a numb pain. _Just that that only made it hurt even more._

His life wouldn't have needed to end. He sits there, only the shaking being the slightest bit of movement.

Cold, delusional, aching, mourning, pathetic, sad. A shell. That's all he's right now.

Gone... He's gone...

His brother is gone!

'He's sleeping...' He thinks trembling 'He's sleeping... He's sleeping a sleep he'll never wake up from!'

He breaks down crying again. Why.. Why can't _he_ be sleeping?! Why can't his brother be at his side anymore?!

Why...? Just why...? Why couldn't anyone answer him? Why doesn't anyone answer him?

He contracts, the emptiness expanding. The cold was starting to eat away his body heat. But he doesn't want to move, doesn't want to be separated from his brother.

But he knows that won't be possible. His brother was already gone.

And it was his fault, his alone.


	2. Muyeong's side

**Graveyard:** Muyeong

It shouldn't matter. It wasn't his fault.

The sky is dark, rain clouds gathering.

Somehow, after what happened ealier, he felt wierd. He shouldn't care about it. He doesn't even know the guy. So why... does it feel so weird?

Tears. He's crying. But why? He can't remember the last time he cried. He hates it but he has to admit, he's shedding tears. But why? Just... why?

He doesn't know who that person was, that person who looks so eerily like him. But... he felt familiar... somehow...

Like a person he used to know, used to care about...

But he can't remember. It was unnerving him.

In the back of his mind, a small voice is speaking. The voice, it sounds young, a lot like his own when he was a child.

There's another voice. It sounds acquainted, cheerful.

Somehow, the feeling of emptiness expanded.

 _Let's stay together, forever_

That voice, this familiar sounding voice, it haunts him.

Why does he keep hearing it since he killed this man, this man who looked like him. This person attacked him, he defended himself.

This light-haired man should have known he could die. That he wouldn't give up just because someone says one of them has to die. Not after he barely escaped death through the one who poisoned him.

It makes him feel uncomfortable, horribly.

 _Let's stay together, forever_

There it is again. The small voice in his head. Repeating the same sentence, always.

Something bothered him even more since what happened. Something he couldn't explain, however he twisted and turned it.

 _Let's stay together, forever_

Deep inside him, he felt it.

 _ **A broken promise**_

„Why does feel like I'm incomplete..."


End file.
